The Wolf's Siren
by XBreathxLessX
Summary: If there was one thing that Nina knew for a fact, it was that it was entirely impossible that she had summoned this wolf, no this wolf-bear hybrid, to her secret spot just by singing. This was not a movie. That wolf had seriously large fangs; so she did the one thing she could do in her panicky state; she kept singing and hoped it made him peaceful. Disney was getting to her head.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I have no right to be on here after I disappeared. I know guys. I can come up with a million excuses as to why, but that won't change it. Soooooo please forgive me! I'll try to update my other stories and this once constantly, but don't get your hopes up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did...yeah let's say I didn't. I only my character Nina and her brother, and what other sad souls I decide to create and place in the story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

* * *

High school. It was hell. Especially now that the Sam Uley gang had grown, it's become more than what hell could offer. Satan must be proud of his protégé, Sam Uley, as he had somehow roped seniors to starting freshman to join him in his reign of terror over La Push, Washington.

Ok, maybe Nina was exaggerating, but she couldn't help but harbor a little bit of resentment towards the older man. He had after all broken the heart of her neighbor, and turned her into the bitchy version that Nina wish she could accomplish around certain people; she was so close but nowhere near Leah Clearwater's level. Let's not forget the fact that he had not stolen one, not two, hell not even three, but_ her four_ _best friends._ Well like three and one quarter. Jared Cameron took the other third quarters once he finally noticed Kim. But hey, in her defense Kim did have that huge crush on Jared since the beginning of sophomore year in History class. Still it would have been nice if the girl remembered that she had friends that weren't named Jared Cameron.

One by one the fell like dominoes and left her by herself. First Embry, then Jacb, and lastly but not forgotten Quil. And each time was like a stab at her heart and for the rest of her freshman year to the first half of sophomore was she depressed. She couldn't even look at the guys in the eyes without wanting to cry. And so she pulled a Leah. She became a bitch. Sorta. She was still nice to Kim and would talk to her, but once Cameron was in the picture, the fangs came out.

"Nina, get your ass out of bed! It's your last first day of school so don't act like you're too cool to go!" A rough voice yelled loudly. The Quilette girl in question groaned, glad to push the thoughts of freshman year to the back of her mind.

It was Senior year and like hell would she let the likes of the Uley steroid taking gang ruin it for her. This was her year. The One Act Play was actually going to merge Forks High and La Push to work together so as try and place in the school district's competition. Not only that, but it was rumored that talent scouts were going to be there. And it was a musical! Yes, this was her year and she was goi-

A loud thump echoed through the house with curse words trailing after it.

"What I tell you about leaving your shit on the floor? You do this every damn time!"

Nina mocked her brother, even though he couldn't see it, ignoring the slight pain her face felt by doing the movement. She then proceeded to glare at the offending blankets that had oh so innocently wrapped themselves around her legs and the back pack that somehow ended up in front of her as she tried to untangle herself while standing.

After untangling herself, she then went ahead and got ready for her last first day of school, a small smile evident on her face. It wasn't until she was in front of her mirror combing her hair, that she took the time to study her features.

Her skin was a light copper tone despite the obvious lack of sunlight in La Push. Her upper lip was small and the bottom big giving the illusion of a pout with a russet colored tone. She hated them. She felt like the top half was normal and the bottom half came from a fish. She knew the legends. Nowhere in it did they say that Quilette's spirit animal was a fish.

She snorted and began to braid her light brown hair leaving a few bangs to from her round face.

What she hated in her mouth, she loved in her eyes. They were typical almond shaped as most Quilette's had and she was lucky enough that they weren't small or wide apart. Her dark long eyelashes made her hazel eyes stand out and hell she was proud. Her mother did say that you could see the soul and inner beauty of someone just by looking into their eyes. Plus she had a beauty mark under her right eye, though small, she thought gave a bit of exoticness. Psh as if she hated the damn thing and wish she could get laser surgery to get rid of it.

She gave a nod of satisfaction and whispered, "Last year Nina, and then you're free."

* * *

"Hey Nina! How was your summer?" Seth grinned at her waiting for her to unlock her car door. She smiled back at her neighbor, before giving a small wave to Sue Clearwater.

Sure Seth was a sophomore and a wolf, so he pretty much could get his own ride with one of his brothers or run to school, but he liked Nina. She reminded him a lot of Leah and that made him slightly protective of her. Besides she always had a muffin to give him. It seem's like today was chocolate chip; yum his favorite.

They both got into the car and she peeled out of her driveway, not missing the disapproving glare she received from her brother. She grinned at him before replying to Seth's question.

"Eh, ok really. Ya know brooding in the house, cussing out Rowan, wishing I had someone to be a bitch too. You Seth?"

"Oh you know the usual, phasing into a wolf and killing vampires to protect everyone. All in a day's work." The boy even had the audacity to flex his muscles and let out a small playful growl. Pieces of the muffin escaping his mouth to which she made a face at deciding it would have been better for her to face the road.

Nina snorted at his exuberant tale and told him not so kindly to shut his trap. But oh if only she knew what he had said was true. It would have saved a lot of trouble.

Seth laughed loudly, though in the back of his mind knowing full well Sam was going to have his hide once Seth let it slip that he told his neighbor the truth.

"God, I wish it was summer already." Nina mumbled in disdain as she pulled in the parking lot only to see the gang of steroid taking freaks messing around. She still couldn't believe they managed to rope poor innocent Seth into their claws of lies and deceit. But, the boy was still the same happy go lucky kid he was when she first met him, so at least he was tolerable.

"Aw c'mon Nina it's your Senior year, you should be happy! I'd give to be a Senior now." Seth whined getting out of the car. She snorted and bid him goodbye feeling uncomfortable at being under the watchful eyes of Satan's spawns.

She was at least glad Paul Lahote graduated along with Jared last year. But she missed Kim now more than ever. At least she still got to talk to and see her former best friend during the school year. Now nada. It was like she disappeared off the radar and she only knew Kim was still here whenever she would see her and Jared at the beach.

Across the parking lot Jacob, Embry, and Quil watched as Seth got out of Nina Redtree's small grey car. They had told the younger wolf over and over again that they would pick him up for school, but he always denied saying that she would be lonely if he just stopped going with her. To which all three of them would get quiet and look away in guilt. It's not like they all had planned to just leave the only female in their group behind. But they couldn't just go up to her and explain it was because they became wolves and it was for her protection.

Jacob and Quil turned to greet Seth as Embry stared after Nina, watching as she hung her head down as she walked. It reminded him clearly of freshman year when he had stopped talking to her. She had refused to look at him since, at all of them really once they had left. Then he saw as she picked up her head masking her face into a scowl. He frowned. That was not his Nina. Not his old best friend. She always smiled. And little by little all three of them took that from her.

"Em, dude you coming?"

Embry blinked realizing he was staring at an empty parking lot and the bell had rang. If it wasn't for Jacob calling him, he would've been late to class.

"Yeah." He mumbled pushing the guilt he felt to the back of his mind.

It's not like Embry could do anything anyways. They all pushed her away and it's not like she would accept them with open arms after 3 and half years of silence and ignoring. Because he was so going to go up the girl and say, "Hey Nina, I'm sorry I, um we, left you freshman year. It wasn't you. It was us, _really_. We turned into giant wolves because the Cullen's are actually vampires and had to save Bella from vampires too! Glad you can understand and be my, our, best friend again!"

Oh yeah she was definitely going to believe that one.


	2. Chivalry is Dead

**Special thanks to Lightbabe for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did...yeah let's say I didn't. I only own my character Nina and her brother, and what other sad souls I decide to create and place in the story.**

* * *

_Feburary 12, 2006._

_She had spent days trying to see him. Spent hours arguing with the assholes to try and take care of them, but apparently she wasn't good enough to help out her friend. She was there picking up after him, getting the work he missed, making him soup for his sickness, and now he won't even look at her, now apparently Paul and Jared were his best friends. No, there must be some mistake, there has to be._

_The tall built Quilette was no longer the lanky boy she knew. His beautiful long hair was gone. There were muscles that weren't there a week ago. There was only one explanation for it, one that she refused to believe._

_"Embry!" His name rolled of her tongue as she watched him joke around with Sam's cronies as if they had been best friends their whole life. This was some kind of joke right? Maybe he was just thanking him for being there or something. _

_He never turned to look at her. Only Paul looked at her with a smug look on his face like he had won something. Jared kept his eyes trained to Embry as if waiting for him to explode. Nina laughed in disbelief._

_"Embry! Come on I was heading over to Jake's, it's movie night tonight remember!"_

_He started to walk away with Jared and Paul. He refused to look at her. He was leaving her. So she did the only thing that came to mind, she ran after him. She didn't realize how hard she shoved him until she saw him stumble a few feet away from her. She was breathing hard, her heart erratic and in pain._

_"You fucking asshole look at me!" She screamed when he didn't even bother to turn around. He was shaking, Paul was smirking, Jared was watching both of them warily. "Is this how you're going to do it? You're just going to dump years of friendship for these freaks? You hated them! Did Sam threaten you? Just talk to me, we can figure this out."_

_"Hey, watch your fucking mouth shorty." Paul growled. Nina paid him no mind; she only had eyes for the boy in front of her._

_"Embry Joshua Call, fucking look at me!"_

_He finally turned around to face her. He didn't dare look at her eyes. He couldn't bare to see her face. He could smell her tears mingling with her natural scent of vanilla coconut. He felt a pang of hurt. Maybe if he looked at her, maybe he would impr-no that's not how it worked. You can't will someone to be your soulmate and Nina didn't deserve this. What if she ended up like Emily? No that will never happen, because Nina will know nothing about the pack or the Cullens. He would keep her away so no one could imprint on her. So she wouldn't be in danger. He would do anything so nothing hurt her, even if he had to hurt her to keep her away._

_"Nina, go away. I don't want to go to Jake's. I don't want to hang out with you guys. My friends are Paul and Jared now." Nina let out a small whimper. "Look you were a great friend and all, but you're not what I need. You have your friends and I have mine. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you because frankly there's no reason for us to be friends anyways. Sorry, but that's how it is."_

_Paul's looked at Nina amused before clapping Embry on the back. Jared shot her a look of pity. All three of them began to walk away._

_"You coward! At least look me in the eyes and tell me!" She screamed not able to stop the tears rolling down her face. How could he do this to her?_

* * *

_Present Day, August 27, 2009:_

They were barely in second period when the Seniors were called out to the gym. Once inside they could all see envelopes on the benches and teachers telling them to find theirs and sit down to listen to Principal Khwan.

"Really, they need to talk to us about this?" Jen muttered irritated. She had finally got Quil Atera to look at her and have a decent conversation when that damn announcement came on.

"They just need to give us the packets and talk to us about graduation." Greg grinned, glad to finally be in the last year of high school. Nina snorted.

"All we gotta do is give our size and make sure not to fall when we get called. We do not need a fucking assembly." Jen growled out.

"Jen calm down, Quil has a small dick anyways. It's not going to satiny your intense need for some ass." Nina snapped already annoyed at the girl for fraternizing with the enemy. She saw the devil himself with his two friends. Quil was glaring at her, while Jacob and Embry were laughing. She glared back.

"Nina Redtree, did you just call me a whore?" Jen gasped dramatically. Nina only rolled her eyes in reply. She just wanted to get this day over with and talk to Ms. Radcliff about the production this year.

She sat down in her assigned seat, glaring at the back of Jacob's head who happened to be a few rows ahead of her. The asshole had already ruined her day by knocking her books to the ground and didn't bother to help pick them up.

"Hun, you're going to burn a hole through his head." Jen whispered to her, pushing back her black curls.

"Good maybe then he'll learn to not be an ass. I guess chivalry is dead after all."

A snort came from down the row. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She frowned and crossed her arms. She was ready for the year to be over with. It didn't matter if a talent scout didn't notice her, because in the end once she got her diploma she was leaving this town. She was finally going to be free and do what she had always wanted; all she had to do is survive one more year. What's the least that can happen?

* * *

"Welcome to AP Biology everyone! I'm Gabe Mathews! I'm going to partner you guys up and that person will be your partner for the rest of the year. Got any problems come to me and maybe I'll make an exception."

Nina huffed pointedly ignoring Embry and choosing to sit next to the table nearest the window. Distantly she could Mr. Mathews call out everyone's name.

"Embry Call," Her ears perked and she prayed to someone out there that she wasn't paired with him. Her stomach sunk when her eyes connected with Mr. Mathews, "and Ariana Treviathon." There was small squeal of excitement.

"Whoop di fucking do." Nina grumbled at the excitement. It was just Embry, it's not like she won the damn lottery. She felt a glare but refused to look away from the window.

"John Carabu and Nina Redtree. As I said this will be your partner for the rest of the year." He turned around and started to write on the chalkboard, but it wasn't as if anyone was paying attention anyways.

"Hey Nina, guess it's me and you." John smiled at her only for it to falter a little bit when the she barely glanced at him. Oh yeah this was going to one hell of a year with her and Embry in here. It was like the second coming of the Cold War when it was her with either him or his friends in class together.

"John," He looked at her, "make me do all the work and I have no problem kicking your ass. Do your part and we will have no problems got it."

Maybe it was the masochist in him that wanted to start the fight or maybe his ego wouldn't let him back down because he couldn't help but say, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it. Sit on me?"

Her eyes widened and there was the sound of growling. Her cheeks slightly became red and she couldn't believe what he had said. It was no secret that Nina was pretty chubby up until this summer when she lost most of her weight. From what he heard it was a sensitive subject for her and it was. She was always picked on for being on the big side and she worked herself hard to lose that weight. When she ran it was always as if she was trying to outrun the words that were thrown at her.

"The fuck you say Carabu? Mind running that by me again?" She hissed getting ready to punch him in the face.

"I said, are you going to sit on me."

"Carabu," This time it wasn't Nina who called him. "Say that again and I swear I will punch you so hard that you will have to replace all your teeth."

The whole class got quiet. Mr. Mathews stood there feeling a bit uncomfortable. If Embry Call was going to start the fight with the smaller boy, there was no way he was getting into that fight. It'd be like a death wish.

Nina frowned, her cheeks still flushed. John shrunk back in his seat scared. Embry glanced at the girl a bit concerned. He remembered trying to console her every other week because some ass had to comment about her weight. He remembered how many times she had tried to starve away the fat. He wasn't blind to see how much she lost this year. She looked healthy, but he had hoped she had lost it the right way.

John threw his hands up in defense. He was scared. The guy was three times his size with an anger problem to boot. There was no way he was going to his ass kicked because his partner decided to be a bitch. It was not worth it so he apologized and decided to keep quiet for the rest of the class period.

Embry kept staring at Nina who refused to meet his eyes. He wished she could at least see what he sees when he looked at her. He sighed and turned around.

Nina bit her lip; while Mr. Mathews figured that since everything kind of cooled down he could keep on talking about his plans for the whole year. Maybe he should assign new partners.

* * *

"So what's the production this year?" Nina asked Ms. Radcliff. The teacher smiled at her, pushing her cropped brown hair behind her ears. Nina was her favorite student because she gave all the plays her very best. This year they were doing something different by doing a musical, which is something that worried her and the teacher from Forks due it requiring the students to actually sing. Hopefully they would have a good turn out.

"We don't know yet Nina. We were going to wait a few weeks to before meeting up with Mr. Grandford. We were going to let you guys decide." Her smile widened as Nina's eyes lit up.

"Disney. Definitely Disney with a twist." She breathed out accidently letting out her small obsession with the Disney movies. Ms. Radcliff only laughed at her.

"We don't know yet, everyone who's going to be in it has to decide. Don't worry, you still have a few weeks to try and get some ideas."

Nina grinned and told her goodbye before rushing out to get to the parking lot. Seth was probably waiting on her. He probably worked today and she would feel bad if he was late.

The moment she stepped out the doors her eyes zeroed in on the happy go lucky boy who was play fighting with Quil. She rolled her eyes as they erupted in laughter. She then began to stare at Embry feeling an unsettling pull on her gut. What had happened in AP Biology had been on her mind ever since. She couldn't get over the fact that Embry fucking Call had came to her defense. For just a moment she was thrown back to freshman year when Embry would defend her from a few guys who had picked on her. For just a moment she had missed him. For just a moment she had stopped hating him.

Embry could feel somebody staring at him. It was Nina, but she had already averted her eyes and started walking to her car. He wanted to smile at her and say hi. He wanted to ask her how she felt, but he couldn't. He threw away their friendship to protect her. He had no right to even be in the same room as her. But today he was glad he was. He wasn't going to let some ass like John Carabu verbally attack her. She didn't deserve that no matter how bitchy she could get with him and the guys. They had changed her from the smiling trickster to a girl who kept everyone at a biting distance except Greg and Jen Salamander. The least he could do was defend her. She deserved much more than that from the three of them.

He watched her drive off barely realizing that Seth had left them and was in the car with her. He turned to look at the guys who were smirking at him.

"So what's this about you threatening to punch John Carabu's face in?" Jake grinned turning to get in his truck. Embry only rolled his eye getting in the backseat while Quil got in the passenger seat.

"C'mon Em, at least ask her out first before threatening off potential suitors."

"Shut up Quil, last time I heard Claire was ranting about how cute Gabriel Treviathon is." He snapped at his friend. Quil immediately shut up and began to brood, thinking of ways to kill the poor little innocent boy. Jake let out a bark of laughter and pulled out of the parking lot. It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**So guys review! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	3. I Stand Alone

**Special thanks to Lindsey and Lightbabe for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sorry for the ****absence, I've been overloading on work and college, but I'm out from college so I'll have more time to update! Just letting you know what's in bold is future or past and italics is for songs or wolf thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did...yeah let's say I didn't. I only own my character Nina and her brother, and what other sad souls I decide to create and place in the story. I do not own any songs that will placed in this story because I'm not that good a musician. **

* * *

**October 23, 2009:**

**The pounding of feet against the ground resonated through the forest getting lost in its vast deepness. The sound of short breaths echoing in the ears of nature. The smell of sweat evident to the forest's residents as the creature passed by their homes.**

**Thoughts swarmed through the creature's head as the breeze teased the hot skin. The sound of rustling water reaching its ears and with a sharp turn to the right and off the path it followed, towards the sound. The creature's long brown hair whipped up in the air, leaving a strong scent of vanilla coconut to fade in the air. A few moments passed before it came to a stop at a clearing a smile breaking on its face as it saw its new companion. A companion that the inhabitants of the forest became familiar with seasons ago; a gray black spotted wolf.**

**The wolf's head picked up, a wolfish grin forming. The creature smiled and ran faster to the wolf. The residents watched as the creature then hugged the wolf, almost engulfed in it's body before it began to chirp animatedly like the creatures living in a pack a few miles from the spot. It was curious seeing the creature interact with one of their own, but then again, these odd wolves themselves were curious creatures as well. It didn't matter though, as long as the creature kept to itself and the wolf, did they not care what happened. This was their home after all and few did not know what happened within it. Like the day the creature had met the strange wolf nights ago. **

* * *

_Present Day: September 12, 2009:_

Nina smiled at Greg as they walked to AP English. He had just finished telling her his plan to finally get the cheerleader Hannah to be his date for Homecoming for the fifth time this day. She didn't want to say what was on her mind because he was really determined to get the girl to be his date this year. But everyone knew that Hannah was pinning on the Golden Trio's own Jacob.

"Look I got this Nina, ya know I do. This year for sure she'll notice me! What do you think of my plan?"

"Greg, you don't want my opinion." She finally said, entering into the classroom where to objects of their discussion sat. They sat down in the middle of the classroom but far away enough from said objects to her liking.

"Nina, please just help me out. You used to be their friends right, surely you must know some embarrassing stuff." He practically pleaded. Sure the subject was taboo, but he was desperate. Hannah was almost his freshman year until Jacob had somehow bulked up. Ever since then the love of his life had been vining for some steroid taking asshole; he couldn't let such a beautiful and fragile girl like her fall for such a guy!

Nina frowned. She felt eyes stare at her and letting her will slip she stared right back into Jacob's eyes; a rarity since he had abandoned her, Embry, and Quil before the two up and left her too. Sure she knew embarrassing things, secrets that were bound to the group until she was out casted by them. She always had the chance to let out those secrets, even now was a chance for her to let out stories that would make Black turn red and disappear from school, which wouldn't be an unusual turnout since he hardly does show up. But no, it doesn't matter how much hurt she suffered, how embarrassed she was to be friendless, how broken she became when none of them were there when she needed them most, never, _never_ would she reveal secrets that was sworn to never be told. Why? It was simple; they never did it, so neither would she.

"Sorry Greg, but I don't remember things like that. Even if I did, I have enough decency on me to not say it." She said the last part coldly, turning her eyes to glare at her friend. "If you have to resort to such childish things, then she's not worth it."

"Do you have to be such a bitch half the time?" He snapped. "You wouldn't understand happiness or love if it hit you in the face. God, this is why half the time you're so miserable because you want to hate those guys so bad and be the victim in it all and sure you can pull it off, but you just _can't_. All because you're such a hypocritical bitch." He stood up from his seat and moved away from her.

Nina swallowed thickly as she felt everyone stare at her. She glared at all of them, refusing to acknowledge the pity from the eyes of the guy who started this.

The teacher walked in and faltered feeling the tension in the room as she noticed all the kids were quiet. She paused staring at all of them until the scraping sound of a chair being moved back broke the silence. She watched as how all of the students watched intently as Jacob Black grabbed all of his things and moved to sit by Nina Redtree. The class burst out into soft whispers and the teacher decided to stop the gossip that was going to happen and said good morning to the class. Teenagers; evil little things when handling the right words and situations to their advantage. Damn it, she should have been a Kindergarten teacher like her mom told her to be.

* * *

"You want to talk about what happened in English?" Jen asked setting her tray and sat down by Nina. She took a bite of her apple and stared at her friend with mild curiosity. Nina huffed and mumbled something about Greg being on his womanly time of month. Jen snorted and shook her head and pulled her friend closer.

"Not that dumbass, Greg deserved that brush of the severe hard cold truth. Maybe that'll teach him for being an ass and going after whores like Hannah. Besides you know I don't believe the bullshit he said and neither does he."

"Didn't sound like it." Nina mumbled.

Jen ignored her and continued talking. "Point is, I'm talking about Jacob fucking Black getting up from his seat after what Greg said, and fucking sat down next to you. Not only that, but you still refuse to talk about how Satan's apprentice, Embry, defended you like two weeks ago. Are you guys talking again and trying mend a broken friendship or something? 'Cause that shit ain't going to roll with me dude."

"Oh shut the hell up Jen. I don't know what hard object hit their heads to do that, but trust me I am definitely_ not_ trying to be _their_ friend again." Nina pushed the twin away from her with a huff annoyance. "It's probably the drugs they're taking that's messing with them."

Jen sighed and grabbed Nina by the arm so she could see how serious she was. Nina glared at her before looking away. It's not like she asked for the guys to do this. Maybe two or three years ago she would have readily accepted It as something and tried again to be their friend, but now it's too late. The damage has been done and it would take some kind of voodoo magic or some shit to make her tolerate the guys.

"I honestly don't care what _really_ happened between you guys; sure it's what everyone is dying to hear, but stay away from them Nina. Yeah I know I go on about how hot they are and how much I want them, but I know better than to actually get involved with them. We don't know what type of shit they get in and do. La Push's self declared protectors is bull shit and everyone here knows it. Just be careful Nina. Yeah sure it's no secret how you hate the guys, but it just takes one moment of weakness before you're caught in their sleazy claws. _Stay away from them_."

"What the hell dude? I'm not stupid. I haven't forgotten anything. There is no way I will ever forgive them for what happened. I don' t know what the hell was going through their minds at the time when they decided to pull that shit, but trust me it's going to take a lot more than that for me to actually look at them."

"Ok. Ok. Calm down, I'm sorry…I'm just worried about you ok."

Nina sighed and shook her head. This was supposed to be her year. She wasn't going to let Uley's group ruin it for her. Just this year left and she can finally leave this reservation and the memories behind. She can finally be free from all the painful memories and the people who can't help but remind her of it. Just one more year and she can finally make her dream become a reality. All she has to do is stay focus and ignore whatever obstacle is thrown her way. For the first time in forever, she finally has a chance.

"I have to go see Ms. Radcliff before she has class. See you in Calculus Jen." She stood up and grabbed her tray, only for Jen to latch onto her wrist real quick. She looked at the spry girl in surprise for a second giving the twin a chance to speak her mind.

"Nina, I get it, you really want to leave and I won't stop you. But you know, all you're doing is running away from your problems. Sooner or later they are going to catch up with you and you're going to have to make a choice and it's going to be a hard choice. Just please, listen to me for once will you? Don't do something you'll regret."

"Dude you're making it sound like I committed murder and plan on killing someone else or something. Seriously chill; what the hell did you and Greg eat this morning?" Nina snatched her wrist away and frowned at the girl. She stared at her dead in the eyes and said roughly, "I'm not running away from anything."

Jen watched as her friend turned away and dumped out her lunch. She frowned realizing she hadn't eaten anything on her plate. Something must have been troubling her if she hadn't eaten. What if it was Uley's group? Were their actions grudging up emotions or memories that Nina didn't want? It seems like a talk with them was in order. They need to leave Nina alone or she was going to break like she did a few years ago.

With a fire built determination she stood up and turned ready to face the gang that overtook La Push and broke her friend. That is until she noticed that one of the members was missing, oh well they could pass on the message. Stay away from Nina.

* * *

She didn't understand. No one understands and nor do they care too. Yeah Greg and Jen were her friends but she wouldn't let anyone else get close to her as she had let the guys. There were many things that Greg and Jen didn't know about her. The pain, the suffering, the anger, the craziness that goes on in her head, the memories, those things no one will ever come to know. No one will ever understand her, nothing except music. It was the only way she could truly express herself without any fear of rejection.

Nina opened the doors to the music room, glad to see that it was empty. She walked over to the piano and slid the cover up. With a small exhale she ran her fingers over the ivory keys loving the way they felt against her fingertips. She pulled the bench out a bit and sat down, playing a few keys letting the beautiful notes reach her ears.

Yes that's right. No one can know what swirls through her mind. She can stand on her own. She can do this. She can get through this. One more year and she's free because no one could understand what she went through, what she still feels. She can finally live in her own world and not worry about anything. She would finally be _free_ from herself. Why did they have to try and understand something they couldn't? It was insane and suffocating. They shouldn't even try. She's already experienced enough pain to last her a lifetime. This is why she keeps everyone at bay because they try to understand something she rather they not do. She can do this herself.

With a deep breath she let her fingers fall into a melody that had become mantra over the few years. She closed her eyes letting the music envelop her and imagined herself in the forest, in her secret hiding spot from the world.

_"Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone._

_I share my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stand alone,"_ Her voice rang out in the empty room as she poured out her heart into the song. She took a shaky deep breath and continued on.

_"I know the sound of each rock and stone_

_And I embrace what others fear._

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place,_

_Just the likes of me are welcome here._

_Everything breathes and I know each breath_

_For me it means life for others it's death._

_It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,_

_More than enough for this man._

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone._

_I share my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stand alone._

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies_

_But in my world there's no compromise_

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone._

_I share my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stand alone."_

She played for a bit longer before letting the last note echo and fade away. Distantly she heard the bell ring and the halls fill up with life as everyone waited until the last possible second to get to class. A long sigh escaped her mouth as she closed the piano and stood up. It was time to get back to reality and live by the day again.

"You know, you're going to light up Broadway one day."

Just for a second time froze and everything became silent as those words swallowed her up. For a second she was thrown back to time when she nervously told him of her dream and his response to her. She was always closest to him out of the group and that's probably why she shared with him everything.

She spun around quickly to see his back facing her as he walked towards that guys and for a second she missed him. She _really _missed him. But where was he when she needed him the most? _Nowhere. _Yet it didn't matter, because she'll always miss them no matter how hard she tried to hate them. And out of all them, she'll miss him the most.

"I miss you Embry." She whispered quietly. She always had, but she'll never forgive him for what he had done. She'll never forgive any of them. "I miss everyone." She'll never forgive any of them for what they had done. They hurt her too much for her to forgive them. But that doesn't mean she can't still miss them…

* * *

**_October 12, 2009:_******

**_He ran as fast as he could, following the anguished and tormented voice that echoed through the woods and his brother's minds. He knew this voice so well that just hearing the first note as it escalated there was only one person in his mind that could do such a thing. He pushed himself faster. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to her while she was out in these woods. Not only that, but maybe it wasn't someone she needed to be saved from but herself._******

**_The wordless melody became a screech and his brother's began to complain and tell him to go faster to see what was wrong. He apologized and slowed down when her scent became stronger and then that's how he saw her. She looked so broken and hurt as he screech resorted to sobs. She was on her knees looking up at the sky. Her hair blew around her face as if trying to cover her tears. Yet, he couldn't help but think as she is there with her face covered in salty tears and snot, she was still beautiful. _**

**_Snap!_**

**_He took a step back and hid in the shadows as she stopped her sobbing and turned towards the sound. He glared at the offending branch that he somehow broke when he tried getting closer._**

**_"H-Hello?" She hiccupped wiping away her tears and snot on her jacket. "Anyone there?" _**

**_He watched her as she stood up and looked everywhere to see if anyone was there. As much as he wanted too he couldn't show himself to her. And after a few minutes, she let out a small laugh and shook her head._**

**_"You're going crazy Nina. This is what you get for crying out in the middle of the forest." His ears picked up her mutter and she cleared her throat. The wind picked up, her sweet intoxicating scent hitting his nose. Involuntarily he took a step forward. He watched as how she took a deep shaky breath._**

_"Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow._

_There's something out there far from my hold, a longing that I've never known." _**She sang sorrowfully.**

**Before he knew it, he was standing right behind and his eyes widen. How the hell did he not notice he was trailing after her? **

**All of sudden she turned around real quick and Embry stared into the most beautiful pair of eyes he's ever seen. The light form the sun gave them speckles of green in the light brown eyes and right there and then time stopped. All that mattered for him was protecting and being with the owner of these beautiful eyes and voice. She was his entire world.**

_ 'Oh, shit Embry did you just fucking imprint on the girl you vowed to stay away from?!'_

_'Embry dude! Nina is going to fucking kick your ass if you try get close to her again!' _

**A loud scream reached his ears and his heart prickled at seeing his imprint fall on her ass and crawl backwards away from him. He took a step forward to try and comfort her from whatever fear she was experiencing only for her to scream again.**

_'Abort mission! Abort mission!'_

**Embry paused and his mind collapsed for a moment. He just fucking imprinted on Nina Redtree. No this couldn't be right, he would have imprinted on her years ago! This must be some mistake. There has to be. I mean they would have looked at each other a long time ago right?**

_Embry, you never looked at Nina whenever you told her to stay away when you first changed. Ever since then, she had always refused to look at you.' Jacob's calm voice reached his head and Embry let out a small whimper as the memories of Nina ignoring him and refusing to look at him came to mind. 'You never had the chance to actually look into her eyes and see. Face it Em, you imprinted on the one girl you drove away. Now you're going to have one hell of time to try and get your imprint to even stand being in the same room with you.' _

* * *

**So guys review! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


End file.
